Imperfectly Perfect
by Metatron85
Summary: Jade works up the guts to propose to Tori. Just a quick one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's a little one shot that flew into my mind. I have written about Jade proposing to Tori before so I wanted to write another one. And I just love all the creative ways you all do them. Kidnapped in a limo and on stage at a pop concert are my two favorites (you know who you are).**

**Hopefully this will help me conquer my writer's block.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Jade barely had any sleep last night. She knew what she had to do and had wanted to do. But she needed her morning coffee.

She woke up that morning to an empty bed, which irritated her and brought about the usual first thing in the morning headache. The white glow from her phone screen made her roll to the nightstand and saw a text from Tori.

_"Hey Jadey Bear, they're filming a movie down the street and the line at the coffee shop was around the block. Meet me there."_

The Goth smiled at the sweet gesture. Tori had the tendency to wake up before Jade. She would usually start breakfast but nothing ever, ever got done unless the morning coffee was waiting for her. The text was sent about 20 minutes ago, so the line must have been long if Tori was to think that she would wake up on her own and be waiting for coffee before getting up to order.

Jade threw on a pair of grey sweatpants and her black hoodie with the Hollywood Arts initials on the right side on the chest. Tori got it for her before they graduated. While not being a big fan of people and crowds, Jade did like the atmosphere of the coffee shop. It was full of everyday people either on their way to work or to find a comfortable place to read or write. It wasn't full of hipsters or god awful indie music. That pretentious bull shit was reserved for the ones near the college campuses. It did pretty good business with the mom and pop bookstore across the street. Jade was grateful that she found an apartment so close to people who knew how to assemble a halfway decent cup of brew.

Tori and her have gone there almost every single day and oftentimes hung out on their more lazy days. They have a table by the big window which overlooks the apartment and the rest of the neighborhood. It was their favorite table and the kindly old lady who owned the place made sure that by a certain time of day, it was made vacant for her best customer.

As Jade made her way across the street and admired the size of the crowd lined up for their morning joe, she was delighted to see Tori in the window. Sure enough, from where she sat; it was their table.

A pebble in Jade's shoe reminded her of something she wanted to do last night. More of a rock in her pocket. It was going to be just after midnight the night before that Jade was going to propose to Tori. It was exactly three years ago that very time when they ended their long phone conversation with deciding upon their first date. That wasn't when they became an item. That wasn't when they said they loved one another. It was when Jade was forthcoming with her attraction to Tori for the very first time. That conversation was a myriad of confessions.

Jade was planning to propose about a quarter to 1 a.m. which was the end time Jade noticed on her phone when Tori hung up. But her tiredness won out and she fell asleep before the time came.

On impulse, Jade pocketed the ring before she left.

She hesitated before going inside, instead looking at Tori from outside. She was reading the third _Hunger Games_ book. Jade thought it was cute that Tori wouldn't wait until the next movie to find out what happened so she started reading all three of the books.

There was a coffee across Tori for where Jade would be sitting. Tori's was open and under her face. She blew on hers, took a sip and put it down. Jade then noticed something odd. Tori started pulling her book closer and closer to her face. She giggled when she realized what it was. The steam from the coffee was fogging up her reading glasses.

That right there was one of a million perfectly imperfect things that happened to Tori Vega. Jade used to laugh at them vindictively. Now, she cherished them. Even on her worst days; a lopsided cake she spent all afternoon baking or a bookshelf that fell apart because she misread the instructions, was enough to bring a smile back to her face.

Tori Vega was full of imperfectly perfect moments like those.

And Jade was determined not to miss a single one.

Tori smiled at her girlfriend while she wiped her glasses and put them back on.

Jade returned the sentiment, fiddling the diamond ring in her coat pocket. She bit her lip as she approached their table.

_So here we go._

Before sitting down, Jade wordlessly took a long sip of the lonely cup.

"You alright baby?" Tori asked.

Jade sighed and put it down. "Just getting some liquid encouragement."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I guess it was kind of a tease.**

**Fine, fine, fine. ****You wonderful people talked me into it. Here is the proposal itself.**

**I hope I made it extra cute for you**

**;-)**

* * *

"You sure you're okay?" Tori asked.

Jade looked flushed.

"Yeah...uh...standup..."

Tori began to rise but Jade held out her hands in hesitation.

"No, sit down..."

The half Latina raised an eyebrow and complied, remaining in her seat.

"I have something to tell you..." Jade rambled. "I just don't know how..."

"How about I stand," Tori suggested, standing in front of Jade. "So you can look me in the eyes. Feel better?"

Jade shook her head "Yeah, I guess so."

Tori began to look worried. "Babe, you're usually not like this. What's wrong?"

"Okay," Jade sighed. "Here goes."

Dreamy brown eyes seemed to calm the Goth down. She reached down into her memory banks and managed to bring forth the right combination of words culled from the numerous times she rehearsed this speech.

"When you dream about something, everything seems so perfect. And real life doesn't compare. but sometimes real life gives you something better than perfect. Something flawed."

"I'm not perfect Vega. I've known that for as long as I can remember. But you love me and I never could figure out why until now. You can't just love how great a singer someone is or how gorgeous they are or how selfless or how great in bed. Although that helps a lot."

Tori blushed at that.

"You have to love the other stuff. The things that aren't the shiniest examples of grace. Stuff that on the surface look really dumb and pointless but deep down it's because she hasn't lost that sense of childlike wonder. That's why she sees every problem as simple. That's why she's a terrible liar. When she smiles you know she's happy and when she's sad, the whole world rains. And when she says I love you, it comes from the deepest depths of her heart."

"I used to think that those things were weaknesses until I took another way of looking at them. It was then I realized that I loved those imperfections just as much as your strengths if not more."

Jade kneeled down.

"What are you...?' Tori asked flustered looking around the coffee shop.

"Tori Vega; I love you more than anything. Coffee gets me out of bed but without you I wouldn't wake up in the morning. I don't deserve you but can I keep you anyway?"

The half Latina's face lit up like a thousand shimmering Christmas trees at the sight of the understated diamond perched at the top of the white gold band. She took it in her fingertips and held it closer to her face.

Jade bit her lip, waiting desperately for her retort.

"If there was a word more powerful than yes, I would say it" Tori beamed.

Tori helped Jade to her feet, both girls tearing up like mad. The patrons and staff watched the display, giving their "awwws" and clapping.

"I can't believe this is happening," Jade said leaning her head against Tori's

"Like something out of a movie," Tori smiled taking Jade's hands into hers and walking backward.

Tori was so far away on cloud 9 that she completely missed the booth and fell smack on her butt, dragging Jade down with her. The dark-haired girl banged her head on the table on the way down.

"Owwww," Tori lamented.

"Shit," Jade rubbed her head, laying on her fiancée's chest.

"Are you alright?" the both asked in unison.

"That went a little differently in my head," Jade said.

"Awww," Tori cooed. "I think it was perfect."

As the onlookers got closer to help they saw the couple cackling controllably, holding each other close.


End file.
